Dahlia
Dahlia is the estranged sister of Esther. Bitter and resentful, Dahlia spurned Esther because of the blonde's refusal to take up magic. She later made it possible for Esther to conceive. Early Life As revealed in Always and Forever, As revealed in Mothers, As revealed in Paradise Lost, As revealed in Falling Slowly, she caused a childhood 'incident' wherein Esther was impaled by a tree limb, making her infertile purely out of spite. Later, she uses this biological shortcoming to mastermind a plan to cure herself of a hereditary heart ailment. After performing the fertility spell, she helped deliver Freya and Finn and later took Freya for herself. The Originals: The Big Easy In Our Family's Hope, Following a confrontation with The Shachath, she possesses her sister's corpse, scaring Klaus who believes his mother has returned. She visits Klaus and her great-niece Angelique, promising to resurrect Kol Mikaelson. Her reasons for this are still unknown. With Genevieve's help, she resurrects Kol and feigns "Esther's" demise to give her nephews and niece a false sense of security. She possesses drug dealer Susanna Delacroix as part of a plan to observe her sister's children. She then resurrects Papa Tunde and meets with Markos to discuss further action. The next morning, she meets a recently-resurrected Esther and taunts her about her magical impotence compared to her big sister, revealing to the time-displaced young woman that she is the cause of her own children's wickedness. She, along with Markos and Freya, are invited to a dinner with Klaus, Elijah, and Kol to sort out some kind of peace agreement. While at the party, she chides her sister's children for their stupidity and ineptitude at preventing her from coming this close to her endgame. Later, Klaus snaps her vessel's neck and boasts about having "killed" Dahlia. That evening, her spirit watches as Markos begins a resurrection spell. On New Year's Eve, Dahlia is finally resurrected. Following a titanic battle with Analektos that leaves the city destroyed, her rival dead and herself apparently mortally wounded, she disappears. The Originals: Always & Forever In Seven Months Later, she briefly appears in one of Freya's dreams, insinuating she is still alive. In Ultranumb, In Hello Storyville, In Dark Horse, In Hybrid, In Things We Lost in the Fire, In Ragnarok, In Death Waltz, Personality Trivia * She is the overarching Big Bad of The Originals: The Big Easy. ** Specifically, she is the Big Bad of The Originals Season 3. Appearances * 24/68 (TO) (TO: The Big Easy) (16/24) *Season 1 **1x01 Always and Forever (possessing Joanna) **1x04 Mothers (flashbacks) **1x05 Communitas (flashbacks) **1x07 Le Serpent dans le Jardin (hallucinations) **1x08 Danse Macabre (possessing Cassie Penverne) *Season 2 **2x01 Blood For Blood (possessing Cassie Penverne) **2x05 Liturgical Consternations (hallucinations) **2x07 Paradise Lost (flashbacks) **2x08 Our Family's Hope (possessing Francesca Correa) *Season 3 **3x01 The Puppet Mistress (possesses Esther's corpse at end) **3x02 Buried Beneath (possessing Esther's corpse) **3x03 Revivify (possessing Esther's corpse, vacates at end) **3x05 Falling Slowly (possesses Susanna Delacroix at end) **3x06 All I Need (possessing Susanna Delacroix) **3x07 Pretty Wicked Things (possessing Susanna Delacroix) **3x08 The Destroyer (TO: Always & Forever) (8/22) *Season 4 **4x01 Seven Months Later (dreams) **4x04 Ultranumb (hallucinations) **4x07 Hello Storyville **4x08 Dark Horse *Season 5 **5x05 Hybrid **5x06 Things We Lost in the Fire (in dreamscape) *Season 6 **6x03 Ragnarok **6x04 Death Waltz Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:The Cabal Category:The Originals Season 1 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 2 Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Atheists, agnostics, or antitheists Category:Big Bads Category:Terrans Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals: The Big Easy Characters Category:The Originals: Always & Forever Characters Category:The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Season 5 Characters Category:The Originals Season 6 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 4 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 5 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 6 Antagonists Category:The Originals Antagonists Category:The Originals Main Antagonists Category:The Originals Big Bads Category:Recurring characters appearing in 20+ episodes Category:Antagonists appearing in 20+ episodes